tvshowcreatorfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jon23812
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TV Show Creator Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! -- Sannse Admin Can I be an admin? LOL. I created a page! That deserves something, LOL PurpleZebraChocolatePrison 02:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey @Jon! Awesome wiki! I'd love to use it and come up with different ideas. If you need any admins, please let, me know, I'd love to be one. Thanks. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 03:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey jon hey jon wanna make a crossover with our two episodes ColumbianasWorstschoolever andone u wanna chose its okay if u dont ill be okay with that! http://tvshowcreator.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dylan_troy thanks it will be season 1 episode 11 so ill tell u when im ready ok one more thing if U wanna add episodes to my show u can ur hired Admin Hey jon Can i be an admin cause im on here every day revewing and Editing Dylan troy Re: Secret Santa PLEASE CHANGE MY PERSON, I BEG OF YOU SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 02:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Jon, you gave EVERYONE a secret santa. I checked everyone of your comments, and I dont think I have one... SlowlyDrowningInSoup Farashi xD 23:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Umm Hi its Me Dylan People were so mean to me so i made a new account! Please Reply Dylan Troy